a birthday to rember
by Mystic Ninja
Summary: This takes place in a A/U. Takes place before the Tournament and Buu Saga.


This is my own little work created for fun and i think it will be a great Fan fic.  
  
Mystic Ninja: *sitting at his computer* "AH HA!!!!" he shouts unexpectadly cuasing his mother in teh other room to jump and spill her coffe on her self.  
  
Mystics Mom; "AAAHHH!!!" she roars as he gets burned. "You damn Brat!! I'm gonna make you pay!!" sh eroars in an angered tone that woudl have scared even Vegeta  
  
Mystic: "What ever you fat bitch." he muters softly  
  
Mystics Mom: "WHAT????" She roars as he senses her Ki raise drastically  
  
Mystic: "I said I have a bad itch." HE lies and feels her go some what calm down.  
  
Anyways please read my story and don't flame me to much. This si my first fan fic so rember how you felt on your first one.  
  
*I don't onw Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT (If i did do you think i would be in the Marine Corp??)  
  
  
  
Just a normal day  
  
Gohan slowly woke up and looked at the alarm clock next to his bed. *Why the hell am I awake at 4:30 in the morning?* he silently asked himself when he felt Goku's Ki approaching.  
  
"WAKE UP!!" Goku shouted in hsi playful tone as eh poked his head into Gohan's and Goten's room (Mabye I should make it known that this is a A/U where the three Demi-sayjins are onyl a year apart. Gohan being th eoldest and then Trunks and Goten being the same age)  
  
"Go away dad!" Gohan muttered sleepily.  
  
"Yeah more sleepy sleepy." agreed a still groggy Goten.  
  
"Oh. Ok if you guys don't want to go eat breakfast then go back to sleep." Goku said as he shifted hsi body out of the door way.  
  
At the prospect of eating the two Demi-Sayjins bolted out of their room and past their dad to the kitchen. (They have boxers on)  
  
"Race yah." Yelled Goten who had tripped Gohan and grinned back his brother and dad as he streaked off to the kitchen. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chichi wasion teh kitchen finishing setting the table when she saw all three of the Son men run into the Kitchen  
  
"I WON!" Goten shouted victoriusly as he started to do a victory dance when suddenly  
  
WHACK!!! their was a slight metallic ring as Goten slowly slumped to the ground revealin a grinnign Gohan with one of Chichi's frying pans in his hands.  
  
"I alwasy wondered what it felt like to do that." He said grinning ear to ear  
  
"Keep it up mister and you'll knwo what it feels like to get it." warned Chichi. "Now sit down adn eat your breakfast so we can go to the Breifs." She said politly as she sat down and folded her hadns on her lap and watcher her husband and two sons start eating in typical Sayjin form.  
  
She waited unitl they were on their 30th serving before she started in and when she finished they were done (with 40 serving each at three Sayjins. GOOD GOD!! Poor Chichi. she has all those damned dishes to do!!!)  
  
"Well boys ready for Trunks Birthday party?" he asked smiling at them.  
  
The boys looked at eachotehr and then sweatdropped before falling over backwards in their chairs.  
  
"Oh my gosh. We tottaly forgot."Cried Goten.  
  
"We gotta go get him something quick." Gohan replied as eh ran off up tho his room to get dressed with Goten right behind him.  
  
"Boys." yelled Goku after them.  
  
"Not now dad we have to go get Trunk'ss birthday present." Yelled Goten as he threw on a pair of baggy Kakhi pants white shoes and a black undershirt and roared off out the window.  
  
"Hey wait up!" shouted Gohan as he put oh his jeans and ared t-shirt and a pair of black shoes  
  
"But your mother and I already bought presents for you to give Trunks." he siad even though both boys were out of earshot.  
  
"Face it Goku. they ae as impulsive as you are." said Chichi as she shtarted to put the dishes in the enormous dishwasher the Chichi had made her when Goten was born ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
a couple of hours later Gohan and Goten arrived back home with extremly large items under their arms.  
  
"Hey Gohan. What did you get Trunks?" Asked Goten as he landed next to his brother.  
  
BEfore hsi brother could answer Coku came outside. "I tried to tell you boys before you left that your Mother and I already bought presents for you to give Trunks." He said  
  
Both boys sweatdropped then fell face first into the dirt with their feet sticking straight up in the air.  
  
Well tell me what you think. But don't trash it to bad. this is my first try at a DBZ fanfic. More chapters on the way. 


End file.
